Blood Moon
by SennenGoroshi
Summary: Naruto, the Son of Dracula tries to stop his father from destroying the human race, but with a teleport technique gone wrong he ends up in a church saving the heiress to a vampire clan. Now stuck in this dimension with her, his decisions will make immense changes to the world. NarutoxAkasha
1. Chapter 1

**Okay This is the last of stories I make until I'm satisfied with my progress with the other two and this one. It is a R+V/Naruto Crossover. I've already decided on the pairing and there will be no Harem. It is Naruto/Akasha. As stated in profile flames will be ignored if it is a guest, and if it is unjustified it will also be ignored. I had some inspiration from the Castlevania Series, particularly Symphony of the Night.**

**Prologue: Hope**

The Bloodriver family was having a horrible day, a 15 year old Akasha Bloodriver ran away, because her family spat on her dreams and tried to make all her decisions. It was as if she wasn't allowed anything. It was as if her family was just trying to make her an obedient weapon and get her married to some Vampire noble for prestige. She ran, and ran, not caring about where she was going. She was sure vampires were tailing her. She could probably take them on, but then she would be drained of her strength and more would come, tearing at her, hurting her, and then they would drag her bloody violated body back over _**there**_. She refused to call it home, because home is where one's heart is.

She ran into human territory, in her time, people were in the medieval ages and knew of the existence of vampires and their weaknesses. Due to her vampiric teeth and abnormal speed people suddenly realized what she was.

"Vampire, help!" A young boy screamed in the middle of the streets.

Akasha snarled, and pounced on to the boy, throwing him away like a ragdoll, she heard a snap indicating cracked limbs. As if a bomb exploded people automatically popped out with buckets of water and started hurling them at her. There were too many buckets, and the water rendered her helpless. She was paralyzed, more than temporarily paralyzed, her knees started shaking.

The humans came with pitchforks, pickaxes, and all sorts of sharp tools they could find, but a priest didn't let him kill the vampires.

"With such an impure creature, let us kill her by burning her." the priest carried the vampire bridal style and took her to a church. There were all sorts of holy crosses there that paralyzed her so she was trapped.

_Help, someone help, anyone help! _She was desperate, tears started rolling down her cheeks, and she closed her eyes and started cursing humans, cursing their fear.

**In a castle dimensions away**

Father and son stood face to face glaring at each other, Minato Namikaze, known commonly as Dracula (Dragon, Devil) was face to face with his son Uzumaki Naruto also known as Alucard, because he openly opposed his father's ideals.

"Mother would've never wanted this!" Naruto growled angrily while holding his sword.

"How would she not? Those pathetic humans killed her, why wouldn't she want vengeance?!" Minato yelled at his son. A portrait of the family rested right behind the throne in the throne room. Minato had tears rolling down his cheeks, he pointed to the image of his beautiful wife Uzumaki Kushina, his hanyou son was too foolish to understand that all souls want vengeance. Even his pure wife.

"Maybe when you're beaten I'll talk sense into you Dracula!" Naruto declared, and unleashed his vampire state. The black cape and light carbon armor turned reddish, and his pupils slit and turned red, his spiky blonde hair gained reddish tips.

**Hellfire **Naruto teleported and unleashed three white burning hot flames at Minato.

"Pathetic" Minato extinguished the flames with his cloak. He turned into a series of bats infesting the area, they all tried to suck blood off Naruto, but Naruto used his cloak to keep them off. They reformed back into Minato who suddenly grabbed Naruto from behind and teleported off in the distance.

**Between Dimensions**

"Get off me!" Naruto kicked his aged dad off him and watched him get ripped by the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh" Minato screamed as he was sucked in.

**The church**

Akasha lay there, paralyzed by the crosses, waiting for her doom. The priests tied her to a cross where she was to be burned at the stake. Something happened that no one could've predicted. Alucard (Naruto) emerged from the portal. Confused he looked around, only to see a pink haired teen with green eyes about to be burned at the stake like his mother. He immediately went into a murderous rage, by then Akasha had accepted her fate.

The son of Dracula started killing priests left and right, it was a massacre. Naruto was unaffected by it as he was half human.

"This is a holy place monster, you can't come here, as God has forbid it." A priest declared drawing a red circle and a cross.

"**Well then, perhaps your God has forsaken you.**" Naruto decapitated him with his sword.

Akasha watched in awe as the stranger massacred everyone in the church leaving a bloody atmosphere. The stench of blood filled the place, making her blood hormones work up. She couldn't free herself of her bonds and was still paralyzed due to the crosses, but it was weaker due to the amount of lighting affecting her strength. She was stronger during the night, and since all of the candles went out and the room went dark she felt power coming to her.

Meanwhile Naruto was satisfied with the massacre he had caused, the fools of the church were burning up someone else on accusations of being dangerous, they got what was coming. He felt confused though, unsure of where he was. He was no longer in a castle outside of Konmpoha, he was in a town with a local church. There was time for these thoughts later, he could free the girl and ask her where he was.

He went into the room where Akasha Bloodriver was tied up and noticed her paralysis due to crosses. His father had the same weakness, so this girl was a full blooded vampire. Naruto was 15 and stood at a height of 5'9, he destroyed the crosses by summoning a rampant soul which promptly blew up the cross symbol in the room and freed Akasha from her paralysis.

Akasha tore through the bonds that held her easily and came close to him, his breath was intoxicating to her, her mouth moved down to his neck.

And her fangs dug into him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the prologue was short, so I didn't really expect much feedback from it, but this chap is much longer. I will only use Japanese for Rasengan variants, Kawarimi, and Henge, and most likely chidori.**

**I will call Naruto Naruto most of the time, and Alucard sometimes. Naruto carries the Alucard sword, and has similar clothing to Alucard with the blood cloak. Alucard has all his spell abilities, but no transformations (Not illusions like the Henge, like mist bat and wolf) or familiars. If you have any suggestions for familiars, transformations, or summoning, please tell me.**

Chapter 1:

Naruto wasn't shocked at all, he let Akasha drink his blood calmly, she drank his blood for at least a minute lost in its marvelous taste, by the time she finishedNaruto looked a lot paler than he was before and she left a mark.

As soon as she realized what she had done she quickly took a step.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing! I'm a vampire so I need to suck blood, and you were standing right there, and the bloody stench got to me." Akasha immediately apologized

"It doesn't matter, if you need to suck blood then go ahead, I know the feeling of not getting blood when you want it." Naruto rubbed his neck and smiled, happy to help a fellow vampire.

"Then you must be a vampire too, but then why weren't you affected by the crosses?" Akasha eyed him curiously. The Uzumaki boy had no problem telling her of his past, it really wasn't a sensitive topic.

"To tell you that I'll have to tell you of my past, my father Minato Namikaze was the leader of our village, but he was a powerful vampire, he had to hide this from other people, because we lived amongst humans who have utmost hate for vampires. About 2 years before my birth he fell in love with a human called Uzumaki Kushina, she taught him how to love, and she accepted him even though he was a vampire. They loved each other, married each other and about 9 months before my birth my mother was pregnant. My mother being human led me to become a hanyou, but I am a hanyou no longer actually even though I still consider myself one. My vampire blood has swallowed my human blood, but as I was once human I have immunities to pure things." Naruto explained

"Now you tell me why you were tied to a cross and almost murdered." Naruto asked rather upfront about her predicament

"Well, I belong to a family called the Bloodriver family, they were just using me, my parents probably sent vampires to hunt me down and recapture me so I can be married off to some idiot noble for more money and prestige so I ran away, and humans found me." A simple summary of her life was given to the blonde vampire. He looked at the teen sympathetically, he had grown up completely alone after his mother was killed by the villagers of Konoha when he was 10, and from then on his father declared war against the ninja, killing them, and finally destroying the leaf village 2 years later. 3 years later he challenged his father, and would've most likely lost had the teleportation not gone wrong.

"I never did get your name." Akasha stated, looking at his azure eyes (sealed form).

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki" was the response

"Akasha Bloodriver"

Naruto's thirst was getting to him, he edged away from Akasha's blood nervously and grabbed the body of a priest, the blood was still fresh, he brutally dug his teeth into the body of the man and sucked as much blood as he wanted becoming fully vitalized.

"Naruto-san?" Akasha looked at the display of sheer brutality Naruto displayed, she always sucked blood slowly and elegantly, but Naruto was literally draining the dead man of all his remaining blood. The reason vampires can drink so much blood and still live, not having iron overload issues, is because the extra iron is used to reinforce the body, that's also why a vampire's blood looks blackish, because the blood barely has any hemoglobin as the hemoglobin can bond with many more oxygen molecules than for humans.

"C-Can I travel with you?" She asked, making her give up some vampire pride in her stutter.

"Why would you want to?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, there wasn't really much point in travelling with Akasha, he would undoubtedly make connections, rendering him unable to go back to his world. Where was this place anyway, he knew he was in some alternate dimension due to the fact that his father got ripped apart by the space-time dimension.  
"Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked Akasha

"I'm not exactly sure, maybe somewhere in the human world?" Akasha looked around, Naruto wasn't gonna comment on the human world part.

"Listen, I want to come with you, because one, I won't be able to deal with humans and their water, two if any large squad of vampires come after me I'm not sure I'll be able to deal with them." Akasha stated, Naruto still wasn't sure, but maybe if she tagged along he could find a dimension hopper.

"Okay, first we should get out of here." Naruto headed for the exit, Akasha followed, angry humans were waiting outside, they had no water with them though so they were slaughtered/knocked out with ease. Alucard had no love for the human race, especially if they were in his way. After the massacre the two headed out of the village and into the wilderness.

**Outside the village**

"Where should we go next? Akasha asked the blonde

"Ideally, someplace to plan out what exactly we're going to do, because I highly doubt that we can just find someone who can travel dimensions and get me home. Actually I don't really have a home anymore, so I just wanna get back to that dimension." Naruto spoke

"So you'd leave me here to deal with humans." Akasha pointed out

"Well in any case I can teach you to hide from humans, perfect solution." Naruto made a handseal and turned into a bearded old man with wrinkles.

"That is so cool! How do you do that?" Akasha tried making the same handseal and channeled youki into her finger tips, thinking of herself without fangs. She promptly burned her fingers and gritted her teeth in pain, all while glaring at Naruto.

"Uhh, I think that happened because you don't have chakra, and youki is 4 times more potent so if you try it like me you'll blow yourself up." Naruto fidgeted nervously due to the intensity of the glare she was giving him.

"You tell me this now?!" Akasha tried again suppressing her yoki by a lot.

**Henge **Akasha disappeared in smoke and reappeared as herself, except she had green eyes not red, and she had no fangs along with a more brownish color of hair. Naruto watched in awe as she did it on her first real try, it took him at least 10 to do it like her.

"Now teach me another one!" Akasha's eyes lit up and she started doing the puppy dog eyes no jutsu.

"No" Naruto was unaffected by it, having used the same jutsu on his mother 8 years ago to make her teach him another jutsu.

"Aw come on, pleeeeeaaaaaaasssssse?!" Akasha used a stronger version of the puppy dog jutsu, reinforced puppy dog jutsu.

"No" Naruto had also used the same jutsu making Kushina finally cave in and teach him a jutsu and thus was unaffected by Akasha.

"Jerk" Akasha had invented a new jutsu, pout no jutsu, her pout was just so adorable that Naruto's cold exterior was broken immediately and he caved in.

"Fine, I won't teach you a jutsu, but I will teach you something else, first let's get to a town in which we haven't massacred around 50 people." Naruto sped off into the wilderness, and Akasha followed him.

They searched for a town for hours, but none were seen. It was just hundreds of miles of no civilization, Akasha finally got tired and her psyche started to wither away, Naruto noticed after a bit and stopped, he himself was panting heavily, sure vampires had endurance, but they couldn't run around for hours, and they were both in terrible condition. He was an idiot not to realize they hadn't eaten for hours. They both sat down on the ground and Naruto knew he deserved losing even more energy as Akasha sank her fangs into his neck and drank his blood.

"We have to stop here, neither of us can go any further without food, I know you're probably used to lavish cuisine, but we can't get that here." Naruto explained the situation, Alucard was very used to eating messy kinds of meals in his father's castle as he had spent at least 3 nights in the hostile parts of the castle eating minotaurs, and hippogryphs. Akasha on the other hand was used to more civilized environment, she had been given the best of cuisines from all around the world, but not an ounce of any kind of love, she had been raised as a tool in all ways.

"It's okay, as long as I get to suck your blood." She smiled and sucked more of his blood. Alucard was forced to unseal himself so he wouldn't go weak from blood loss. A burst of yokai burned the grass and caused a huge reaction, birds flew away, and squirrels went back into their holes, bears started to shake in fear. Naruto's azure eyes turned ruby, his pupils slit, and he became more feral. Akasha's pupils slit, and her hair returned to the pink color it had been before she disguised herself.

"I'll go get firewood, you go get the food." That was the simple arrangement Akasha made. She and Naruto separated from each other after indicating their place of return with an X.

**With Naruto **

Naruto was a terrible cook, and he didn't want Akasha eating what he ate, he found a boar and killed it by chopping off its head, but the amount of yoki surrounding him pretty much burned the carcass before he could salvage any meat. He cursed and ran off to find a lake, he speared some fish with his sword, always shiny as ever. Naruto suddenly remembered that there was water in fish and Akasha would spit it out as if it were poison. Naruto stomped his feet in defeat and ran off to find more animals to kill. He finally came back with a wild ox, and a bunch of different kinds of berries.

**With Akasha**

Setting out to find some firewood, Akasha explored to find the right type of tree to cut, down, she was aiming for oak or spruce, but couldn't find any, eventually she got to a cave. Due to curiousity she decided to explore, only to hear a voice.

"**Who dares enter my humble abode?"** The voice boomed, it was most likely an old witch who amplified her voice with magic. Akasha, not intimidated in the least decided to continue exploration. She finally came across a bubbling cauldron, and the old hag was right beside it.

"A vampire eh, that's why ye didn't back off, now off with ye child I have work to do and I don't want ta kill ye." The witch went back to looking at her cauldron, but she got annoyed when Akasha didn't leave.

"What do ye want child, move away or I'll kill ye." The witch gave her last warning

"Where do I find firewood?" Akasha asked rather innocently

"THAT'S IT! YOU BARGE IN HERE UNINVITED, YOU WASTE MY TIME, and NOW YOU WANT MY WOOD, I'LL KILL YOU!" The witch grabbed her staff in a frenzied rage and summoned a couple of blades. They went to pierce Akasha's throat, but she jumped over them and started running towards the witch.

The witch raised her staff in defense. Akasha didn't hesitate and ran over to her delivering a fierce drop kick onto her head.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE" Akasha smashed in the skull of the now dead witch. She took all the firewood, and supplies needed into one of the witch's sacks and carried it over to the X clearing.

**In the clearing**

After a hasty dinner (there was obviously bloodsucking involved) Naruto felt really sleepy so he fell fast asleep, he had never done this before in another presence, because he was scared of getting stabbed while asleep due to betrayal, but there was something about Akasha he could trust, all her emotions were genuine after all.

Akasha stayed awake and warmed herself by the campfire reflecting on her day. She had met this weird, confused stranger who popped up out of nowhere and saved her from the humans, he was nicer than anyone else that appeared in her life. He didn't care if she sucked her blood, he held no prejudice of any forms, he had a calm aura around him. She wanted to find out everything she could about this stranger Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. So far she could gather that he was once a human and had a kind and caring mother who he respects and loves, and a vampiric father. He was lonely after his mother died, and his father didn't bother with him. He is also from some other dimension. She had heard of other vampires being able to solve his problem and get him back to the dimension he was in before, dimension hoppers, but never really bothered to learn about them. So at least he had hope. She fell asleep on his cloak/cape late in the night, and that was when he woke up and kept watch for the rest of the night until dawn.

**Sunrise**

Naruto was fast asleep, snoring away, Akasha had awoken hours ago, and was patiently waiting for Naruto to awaken. His sleep was so peaceful, but since Naruto demanded to be woken up at sunrise she would obey. She balled up her fist and prepared to whack him in the head, but before the fist could connect she felt herself being kicked to the floor. A blade was pressed to her neck ready to chop it off, she was held in a very tight lock.

Naruto suddenly realized what he was doing and released his grip.

"Sorry, reflex action, I'm sorta use to people trying to kill me in my sleep." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. Akasha nodded, she didn't know what to make of it, and it was obvious Naruto hadn't been protected from harm, danger, or war from an early age if he was able to develop a reflex action in his sleep. Naruto did say he was only 15. Akasha suddenly felt a funny feeling in her tummy, it was its way of saying it was hungry.

"Can I suck your blood?" Akasha used the useless puppy eye jutsu, but Naruto exposed his neck anyway. She excitedly bit down to experience the same euphoria she had before.

_I'm definitely getting addicted, vampires don't need to suck blood more than once a week yet I've sucked his blood 3 times in less than twenty four hours. _She thought to herself. The two continued walking for a bit, but had no idea where they were going so Naruto stopped.

"Where the hell are we going?" Naruto asked

"How should I know, we're in the middle of nowhere." Akasha yawned, stretching her arms over head.

"Well this _is_ your world." Naruto pointed out quickly

"So? We're in the human dominated part, probably in some random forest." Akasha said

"Let's just g-"Naruto was interrupted as a dagger wizzed past his cheek, making a small cut

_I must be getting rusty, in the ninja world that would've never touched me._ Naruto thought, but there was no time for thought, a few men in black cloaks appeared, and surrounded the two quickly. Naruto could sense the hostile intent rolling off them. As they were in a clearing, light shined on the trees giving them an almost golden look.

"What do you want?" Akasha glared at them with hostility, it was obvious they were vampires sent to capture her and return her to her _home_.

"Ah you don't know dear, there's a huge ransom on your head, I could probably buy a manor with a quarter of the money they're offering!" One of the vampires laughed out, but immediately got slapped on the head and knocked out cold. He was one of 7 vampires so six remained.

"Idiot…Akasha Bloodriver, come quietly or there will be consequences." The leader of the vampire group threatened, he flared some yoki to show that he had power to back the threat.

"Never!" Akasha's face twisted into a slight grin and she got into a fighting stance. Her red, slitted eyes glared at the leader, prepared to take him on.

Naruto's eyes slit and turned red, his blonde hair now had orange tips, and all in all he looked more demonic.

"Fools! WE are the vampire elite, you could never defeat us, even if you had a hundred others at your side." The vampire arrogantly stated

"Quiet worm, you are but filth not fit to be stepped on by my shoe." Naruto flashed a grin, a malicious one. His killer intent flooded the area and caused the weakest vampire there to piss his pants. The others were almost petrified at the sheer amount of killing intent rolling off the blonde, even Akasha was slightly frightened. Naruto grabbed his sword and lopped the piss-in pants vampire's head off. It was a clean cut.

Naruto had a slight look of insanity as he began facing the others, Akasha looked at him to make sure he was okay, and sure enough he was fine. Naruto licked the vampire blood on his fingers and stared directly at the leader.

"Shall we begin?"

**Sorry to not do the fight in this chapter, didn't feel like typing anymore**

**Reviews are very appreciated, it helps a writers soul, and willpower.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Shall we begin?"

"Don't get cocky you fool, that was just a fluke." The vampire leader glared at Naruto who was grinning in a mocking manner.

The cloaked leader rushed up to Naruto with incredible speed that would seem like a blur to the untrained eye, meanwhile the other 4 decided to leave the blonde and try to take their prize, but Akasha wouldn't have it.

The leader charged up his yokai and hoped to intimidate his opponent by his aura, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and automatically dwarfed the leader's yokai aura with his own menacing, dark yokai. Normal yokai was red, but his was almost black in colour, corrupted and impure it started burning the ground it was on.

Any normal man would have pissed his pants by now, but the proud vampire wouldn't have it, he jumped up and attempted a dropkick onto the blonde vampire's head to crush him in one blow, Naruto countered with an uppercut, this caused a huge crater to be formed, and the vampire leader was blown back, while Naruto tunneled down the brittle ground.

**With Akasha**

The Bloodriver heiress wasn't exactly having an easy time dealing with four S class vampires coming at her from all side, she jump, slided and rolled away from their continuous kicks knowing that she would become weaker than them if hit even once.

"I'll break your body and drag you back!" Vampire#1 grabbed a tree and swung it at her, she easily jumped over it and flipped in midair, she aimed a kick right into Vampire#1's face. He tried to jump back and avoid it, but his leg was too late. He got pinned to the ground and his leg broke. Akasha finished him with a punch to the face.

"Trash" Akasha sighed, sidestepping to avoid a punch by Vampire#2.

"Argh, sharing is better than no money at all, and she seems to be dodging all of our moves, so we'll have to work together." Vampire#3 sighed and looked at the other vampires (excluding Akasha), they nodded and began to co-ordinate their attacks.

Vampire#3 blurred and appeared behind Akasha, with something sealed inside a bottle (water). Akasha looked so horrified at the bottle, that she was distracted and didn't feel a kick to her waist which made her crash into a tree. Vampire#3 was quick to start spilling water on Akasha.

Something was odd, she should've been rolling in pain and screaming! Why did she look absolutely unaffected? Akasha wondered why too, but shook her head and left those thoughts for later, and instead kicked Vampire#3 in the face.

"Know your place, dirty vampire who uses underhanded tactics to deal with the enemy. Akasha finished him with a quick blow to the head. (think Batman Arkham Asylum and Arkham City ground takedowns from a distance.) There were two left, they seemed to be the stronger ones.

They threw their fists at her, Akasha could sense that their fists were stronger than hers by yokai detection, so she ducked and grabbed their wrists, slamming both of them into the ground, it barely scratched the two though, they rose up before Akasha could process the fact that they were down.

The pink haired vampires frowned, she was going to have a tough time dealing with them.

**With Naruto**

For Naruto it was the opposite, while Akasha was using her strength and ability to deal with her enemies Naruto was simply toying with his, the vampire commander didn't pose much of a threat. He rose up from the ground and already saw that the vampire commander was using up his yokai to heal his wounds, Naruto grinned and continued to mock him.

"So these are the great S class vampires of this era, pathetic I expected more from vampires who call themselves S class. You seem to be nothing, but D class whelps who need to control their idiocy." Naruto mocked, getting a glare enhanced by yokai from the vampire leader.

The vampire leader, obviously enraged brandished a dagger, and leaped at him, hoping to cut off his head and laugh at his remains. Naruto saw what was coming and charged yokai to his feet, and let it go in one burst which elevated him very high, leaving a blue light behind him, which temporarily blinded the vampire and distracted him so he came crashing down on the ground and he left a small crater.

"Son of a bitch, what are you, I've never seen vampires fly like that." The vampire leader looked up in awe as his executioner landed on the ground

"That just goes to show, you don't know much." Naruto smirked and gave off some typical vampire arrogance.

Naruto brought his sword up to the vampire's neck.

"Any last words before I end you." Naruto let himself relax a little.

"I've got nothing to say to you bastard!" The vampire spat, it was unbecoming a vampire to spit, because it was considered dirty, but it didn't matter to him now.

"Oh you'll have many when I'm done with you, there won't be any organs left in your body." Naruto grinned evilly.

**With Akasha**

Akasha continued to land hits on the two burly vampires, slowly, but surely wearing them down, until one of them got frustrated.

"I've had enough of you bitch, let's see how you deal with this!"

Raw yokai seemed to pour out of his hand as he made a chain of some sort, the yokai concentration was so dense that Naruto could sense it many, many trees away. He threw it straight at Akasha, who was unprepared to get hit by something with such power, she jumped high into the air, and breathed out when she fell into the floor relieved. The vampire started grinning, as Akasha felt the yoki come back at her, headed straight for her bottom. Meanwhile she was slightly distracted by a piercing scream in the distance.

There was no time to do any jump so Akasha simply turned around and grabbed the chain of concentrated yokai when it came to her and pulled.

The vampire was coming towards Akasha, he promptly got sent flying away, a crack, and a scream was heard in the distance, nobody bothered paying attention to it. Akasha was panting, she was tired, it had taken a lot of yokai to not injure herself when swinging the yokai chain, and she had already tired herself by fighting other vampires.

"I won't stop now!" Akasha's teeth seemed to be sharper for a second and her glare intensified, her movements became sharper, and more precise. The last vampire goon stood no chance, she seemed to move at a pace which could not be compared to his slow sluggish movements.

"Die!" She smashed him into a tree and began beating the crap out of him, she accidently punched too hard and his skull shattered, killing him. She looked at the blood on her hands with no regret at what she had done, it was her first time killing. She walked up to the other unconscious bodies one by one and broke their necks. She hurried back to the mass yokai concentration, which was where Naruto obviously was.

**With Naruto**

So this was one of the Bloodriver vampires, pathetic, he spat on the dead corpse before leaving it to rot as a sign of disrespect.

Akasha ran back panting heavily, as if she needed to sleep quickly, she fainted with her mouth opened as she was just about to suck his blood, Naruto pressed her fangs against his neck, and let her subconsciously ingest his blood. He didn't even move for the whole 5 hours she was unconscious.

When she opened her eyes, and saw herself in the bloodsucking position a blush crept onto her face, but Naruto couldn't see it, because his eyes were closed. She removed her head from his neck, and at that exact moment Naruto's eyes snapped open, he had already drank blood from the vampire earlier so he was fine.

"I have a feeling we should go to the Bloodriver castle, do you know where it is from here? We did walk in a straight line, mostly." Naruto told Akasha

"What? Are you crazy? Why the hell would I go there when I just escaped?!" Akasha stomped at him in fury of asking such a question

"I have a feeling they wanted to use you for more than just a tool. I want to know what they were using you for and why." Naruto stated

"That man, the leader, I got him to spill the beans, partially, because he didn't know anything that wasn't vague." The blonde vampire continued

"And why exactly, were you asking him about the Bloodriver family?" Akasha asked, genuinely curious

"Because I wanted to know more about you." Naruto looked her in the eye

"Then why didn't you just ask me?" Akasha was slightly angry he didn't ask her directly and instead asked a random vampire about her family.

Naruto looked away, he was a bit embarrassed. Akasha knew he wouldn't be able to answer, so she changed the subject.

"Tell me all about this torture session of yours.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

***Warning: Torture Scene, it's not that that brutal, but for minors I'm putting up the warning anyone, like for people who stumble upon M stories and can only take T content.**

"_Worthless trash" Naruto brought up his sword and began chopping parts that wouldn't kill the vampire leader. He slowly weaved his sword through the vampire's hand, he made sure to do it slowly and painfully. The vampire managed to bite back a scream._

_Until his arm fell off._

"_YOU BASTARD, WHAT'VE YOU DONE?! I SWEAR TO KAMI I'LL ENJOY CRUSHING YOU WHEN I'M OUTTA THIS!" Blood was flowing freely out of the wound which was quickly closing. Naruto took out some wire from his pocket and tied the vampire to a tree stump._

"_What makes you think I care about you enough to leave you alive?" Naruto had a calm, passive tone. He calmly broke the leader's wrist._

"_Now, talk, what do you know about the Bloodriver family, everything, it'd better be quick." Naruto pointed his sword to the vampire's manhood._

"_I'll die anyway, so what's the point of doing anything." The vampire tried not to act like he was in pain, but he was gritting his teeth as hard as he could, it was obviously._

"_Okay" Naruto held no remorse for what he did next, he drove a dagger (not his prized sword) right the opening of his vampires manhood. The vampire couldn't hold it any longer and screamed. He screamed to the heavens._

"_Stop, stop, I'll tell you everything." The vampire whimpered, Naruto pulled the dagger out._

"_Speak, worm"_

"_About a few years ago, the Bloodrivers' supposedly hired a man, I heard that he was supposed to train the heiress we were sent to kidnap, and then when she was 15, like she is now, he was supposed to inject her with his blood. The blood was supposedly legendary, and naturally would bring more fame to us. I also heard something about war with mankind, but I'm not sure. That's all I know, now give me a clean quick death." The vampire whimpered and pleaded_

"_I don't feel like not torturing you, let's see if you're withholding information."_

_**A few minutes later**_

_By now Naruto had completely mutilated the corpse, giving him a very slow and painful death._

**End Flashback**

"And that's what happened." Naruto finished telling his tale.

"And so you're stupid enough to want to go back to my house, let my father detect us and make him kill us." Akasha stared at Naruto angrily

"No, I just want to know." Naruto argued

"Know what? Who cares if some legendary blood was gonna get injected into him, we're here, and they're there. No contact is needed, I'm done with them!" Akasha's patience grew thinner and thinner

"So you're saying that you're not curious at all." Naruto raised an eyebrow

"No, I am, but you know what they say, curiosity kills the cat." Akasha suddenly went from angry to calmer.

"I'm not a cat, so it doesn't apply to me, I want to find out what this is about, waging a war with the human world. So I'm going anyway, but I need to know where." Naruto's eyes looked a bit watery, and a bit determined at the same time.

"Fine" Akasha crossed her arms and looked away

"If you're so determined to get yourself killed then I'll show you the way." Akasha grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the direction they came from.

"There's no need for that." Naruto closed his eyes and started fading into a red light with Akasha as well.

And they faded, leaving no trace of ever being at that spot (Except the pools of vampire blood.)

**Chapter end**

**I ended it here, and updated quickly, because I didn't really want to write the Bloodriver Castle and in the woods in the same chapter, reviews are appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the start of the Castle Arc I hope to get to where canon's history(Rosario+Vampire) is by chapter 21.**

Chapter 3:

Naruto, and Akasha appeared to be in the village they met, Akasha started coughing a lot, and vomited. She glared at Naruto.

"How in the world are we back here?" Akasha asked curiously

"Sorry, I teleported us here, now you have to give me directions." Naruto looked forward at the street, a couple of signs were hung up, and garlic was everywhere, it smelled awful. There was a large cemetery with a small note

"Let's get out of here quick, I don't like it here." Naruto whispered quietly

Akasha nodded and started going back from the street she came from, Naruto followed, close behind her, they stopped for lunch at the roadside, in that time, in the middle ages there weren't really any restaurants, so they stopped at a nearby peasant village, where the peasants were kind enough to give them food, and were very hospitable. Before they left Akasha offered to give them gold, but they rejected, saying that there was no need. Naruto smiled, he had left gold at their doorstep.

Akasha refrained from sucking blood this time, she needed self-control.

They arrived in the Bloodriver's castle, near sunset, as far as Akasha could tell there was a barrier, a strong one too.

"Well looks like there's no chance of breaking in the barrier, if you're good with seals you could give it a shot at breaking it, but otherwise we wasted our time." Akasha punched the barrier again, but was forced back.

Naruto nodded, it was lucky he was really good with seals, his parents were top seal masters. He bit his finger and started to figure the seal out. Luckily this seal didn't have a key so he could move the individual parts of the seal. The seal was eventually removed, discreetly. He left the key parts of the seal on, but removed its detection, and repulsion features. The two entered the grounds of Castle Bloodriver, they slowly worked their way to the gardens discreetly.

Nine vampires guarded the entrance, two were watching the walls, with yokai detection they could've detected the intruding vampires in mere seconds, but both of them knew how to mask their yokai so it was fine.

"Great now what?" Akasha was hidden in a bush, while Naruto hid in a dumpster.

"I think I'll show you what I wanted to teach you next, its too dangerous for you to actually try it here, but look." Naruto used his chakra to stick to the wall and started walking up, Akasha watched in awe as he scaled the walls of the castle. Naruto sized up the castle.

"Hmm, just a little smaller than my father's." Naruto walked back down

"I have an idea, where's your room?" Naruto whispered to Akasha

"Up there," She pointed at a window on one of the tomorewers.

"Let's go," Akasha hung onto Naruto's neck, as he began running up the wall, there were several patrols, so he devised a plan to take them all out. They got up onto one of castle walls that connected the towers and hid behind two rock.

There were two patrols walking around, not alerted to the tiny amount of yokai both were giving off (Naruto and Akasha, Naruto had a two systems, a chakra, and a yokai system due to his heritage.). As soon as the guard patrols turned their backs, their heads fell off, one had his head brutally torn off, while the other's head was cleanly cut off. The sun had pretty much set, and the first signs of night, such as the stars were now visible.

"We're running out of time, we need to find the largest chakra signature fast, I don't care if I make noise anymore." Naruto ran off ahead, the plan was to plan their move in the castle in her room, but there was about 20 minutes till the moon came up, there wasn't enough time.

"Wait, Naruto" She ran off after him

"Intruders, at sector 4b, there are two of them." One of patrols shouted, the rest were immediately alerted to the blonde vampire running across the castle, and the pink haired vampire following him. They ran as fast as they could and started converging on the blonde vampire, while a messy formation went after the pink haired one.

A figure felt all of these spikes of yokai and was amused greatly, he took off to see the battle.

"There he is" one of the vampire patrols pointed at the blonde, who was now cut off from Akasha due to the vampire formation. The blonde vampire unsealed himself, a single red tail rose from his back, as the moon turned light shade of red, he killed that patrol by squeezing his neck as soon as those words left his mouth. A couple of patrols got scared, but a few were very brave, they bounced on Naruto and kicked him with full force, they got frustrated to see, that Naruto only stumbled, and shook them off with his tail, flinging them off the castle.

"**Move, get out of my way." **His voice was now demonic, he rushed towards the vampires, and crushed the castle walls themselves with one kick. There was now a huge gap due to part of the castle wall collapsing. Naruto used his ninja powers to cling on to a wall and jump to the other side.

**Inside the castle, the Throne Room**

Lord Bloodriver was annoyed, a large yokai signature was rampaging across his castle, it was dwarfed by his own, but still, he didn't like rebuilding his castle.

"Get rid of him Slogra, and Gaibon." Lord Bloodriver sighed, and the draconic beast carried the duck-like beast up to the castle walls.

**Laboratory Area**

Naruto found Akasha, who beat up all of the vampires trying to capture her by flinging them off the castle.

"What's happening to you, why do you have fox ears, and a tail?" Akasha stood in his way

"**I'll explain after I get Lord Bloodriver to choke out all of his knowledge, tonight's the perfect night, the night of the sacred 'Blood Moon.' It should augment my powers enough." **Naruto started to move past Akasha, but she stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this, what if we run into my creepy trainer, I know he's at least a hundred times stronger than my father. " Akasha looked at him worriedly

"**I need to do this, there's no point of millions of lives lost by a human war these vampires seem to be plotting." **Naruto stated firmly, Akasha guided her mouth towards his cheek, at first she seemed to want to drink his blood, but she was blushing. She moved her head into the thin chakra cloak and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck, you'll need it against my father, even though at this state you'll get utterly crushed. And if that's all the power the Blood Moon gives you, you can forget even trying, because I'll stop you here and now." She wasn't bluffing, she was in a battle stance, and the blush on her face was still visible.

"**I can go up to six tails, each time I get much stronger than the last. The Blood Moon also lasts till 6 tails, and if I go any further I risk damaging my body**." Naruto explained, still withholding information.

"And how many Blood Moons are there per year?" Akasha asked

"**One" **Naruto started to advance again, there were random constructs moving around with hostile intent, but Naruto could sense no yokai, they were but miasmal constructs. Naruto cut through one of the skeletons and saw it disappear in black flames, this proved it. It was much like his father's castle. Akasha ran ahead, punching and kicking the skeletons, most of them just broke into black flames, they were so weak, but humans would get challenged by them.

There were lots of platforms, and many paths, so the two simply followed the huge yokai the master of the castle possessed. Then they went to the lab.

"What the hell was your dad trying to do?" Naruto was shocked at what he saw in the glass box. A human had the blood of a werewolf forcibly injected into him, and it didn't end well, the human had four hands and four ears, he had fur everywhere, but his head was completely human. Naruto couldn't detect any life signs with his senses so he assumed him to be dead.

"I-I don't know" Akasha was frightened at the beast, she had never seen these kinds of things before, due to be a princess in all respects and she was only allowed to know gore, because her family had to ensure she was strong.

"I don't believe this, I thought vampires hated half breeds." Naruto leaned against the wall

"M-My father has a personal army, I think he wanted to make use of those 'useless' humans that pollute the world." Akasha told him. They moved across a few rooms, not wanting to see how disgusting Lord Bloodriver truly was. In the second last room of the lab, they noticed a few humans, who were still hanging, their arms were bloodied by the pressure the chains applied to them.

"Are you here to execute us vampires, I won't give you the pleasure of hearing our screams, be quick." The man spat. His wife was shivering with absolute fear, having seen some of the lab experiments when she was drugged and brought here. The two children who also had their arms bloodied screamed in horror.

"We have no reason to free these pathetic humans, they fear us, they have immeasurable prejudice, they talk when they know nothing, they're weak, yet act like they're strong because they reproduce faster." Akasha glared, her red eyes pierced the man's very soul. His brave façade was dropped immediately, He now looked as scared as his family. Akasha gave Naruto a look with an obvious message.

_See what I mean._ Naruto sat down, and freed the children's bonds, and healed the blood a little by washing it.

"Humans fear what they don't understand, and as we avoid contact with them at almost all costs, vampires and humans do not accept, welcome, or care about each other. Since fear is a negative emotion, fear breeds hatred, anger, and despair. We are accused of being impure, and anti-religious, so we are hunted. As the law of nature states, the strong rule the weak, but humans have strength in the form of intelligence, they are able to see our natural weaknesses and use them against us. We have prejudice as well, we (Vampires) hate humans for harming us when they were only defending ourselves, the other way as well. We are all controlled by emotions, emotions breed hatred, and from what I see whoever's plotting this war, hates humans. Humans and vampires are alike in some ways, and different in others. My mother told me not to hate humans, if I cannot live with them, than at least do not do them any harm, for theirs is already a hard lot." Naruto explained, as he freed every human in the room. Akasha didn't glare at him for freeing humans, she instead smiled.

"You have such a kind heart, all races have done horrifying things, yet you can still accept them. Did humans kill your mother?" Akasha was curious, because those words were as if his mother was begging him not to swear vengeance.

"They accused her of going against them, those bastards, I'll kill the ones who killed my mother, none of the other humans deserve any prejudice, because I know that all races have darkness and corruption." Naruto gritted his teeth, he didn't want to talk about his life. He made a clone and sent the humans off with the clone who teleported them out of the castle.

"You're gonna have to tell me how you do this weird stuff one day." Akasha looked at the clone in wonder.

"Let's move, the Blood Moon doesn't last forever." Naruto trailed off, going into the next room.

The room had this weird blood inscription on the top, the door was just about to slam shut behind him, so Akasha quickly joined him, in the strange room.

Two demons awaited, them, the flying one quickly started to shoot fireballs at Naruto, so the two quickly started fighting each other, while Akasha was left with the duck demon. It hadn't taken long for Naruto to anger Gaibon significantly, and all Gaibon could do was fire his fireballs rapidly. Naruto grabbed his sword, and threw the sword at Gaibon, Gaibon was so surprised at the action, that it was impossible to maneuver away from the speeding sword. It pierced Gaibon hard enough to cut through the beast's skull, causing him to fall. Naruto went to retrieve his sword.

Akasha was having an equally easy time with Slogra, all she had to do was move away from his spear a couple of times and then grab the demon's spear, to throw it at its skull. Naruto appeared with his precious sword and sealed up the spear.

"You collect weapons?" Akasha stared at the sealing scroll, it had a strange symbol painted onto it.

"Yeah, never know when they might save your life one day." Naruto put the scroll back into a hidden pocket of his. The two of them advanced to a door, there was pure magical aura surrounding it, Naruto opened the door with ease, it was the kind only vampires and registered members of the castle could move through.

Naruto felt Lord Bloodriver's demonic aura getting closer, and closer as he moved further into the castle, it had a hostile intent, which meant the Lord wanted to kill him, well he couldn't let that happen, could he?

It had been about an hour and a half since they entered the castle, Naruto stated that since there are eleven hours of night and he gains one tail at the beginning of the night there would be a 108 minute gap between each tail up to 6, so there was a time limit. And a time schedule had to be followed.

**Prison Area**

The prison area seemed to be an endless area of hungry creatures, they fed on all sorts of rubbish to keep themselves alive, even on each other, it was a true survival of the fittest scenario.

"Since I'm guessing you've never invaded and destroyed a castle before, I'll tell you that they are really disgusting filthy places besides the places where the Lord and his family lives." Naruto and Akasha covered their noses so they wouldn't smell the filth. The door behind them suddenly locked down, no doubt on the orders of Lord Bloodriver.

All of the prison cells were unlocked for mass slaughter, they all eyed their 'clean' prey hungrily and leaped onto them.

Naruto groaned and grabbed Akasha, teleporting ahead of a huge riot that as beginning, he sent some burning hot fireballs the crowd's way which burnt a couple of monsters to the crisp. More kept coming, almost endlessly, and they soon filled the whole room. They started running at the two quickly.

"Should I take care of this or do you want to?" Naruto looked at Akasha who was almost at the point of vomiting with disgust when she looked at the monstrosities her father created.

"You do it, I don't want to look at them for even another second." True to her word, Akasha closed her eyes after that. Naruto grinned, and he fell on all fours like a fox, the second of his six tails bulged out of his cloak, he was now just a blur, blood went spraying everywhere, Naruto couldn't help, but pity them. They no longer seemed to have a mind, and he gave them quick clean deaths, the mindless beasts probably didn't even realize they were dead. Naruto burned their remains up so no trace of them existed edrinking it, because he knew it was changed, corrupted blood. Akasha ran up to him, and started sucking his blood to prevent herself from drinking from any of those filthy monsters.

The smell of ash and blood filled the air, it was 25 times worse for a vampire to smell this, because their sense of smell was much stronger than that of a human. Akasha blocked out her nose, and Naruto was protected by the Kyuubi chakra cloak, the only things he could smell were the things inside the chakra cloak.

They ran for the door into the next area, which was a long hallway with all sorts of creatures down it. They were like the skeletons of the lab, all easily crushed miasmic monsters, they heard voices near the end of the hallway.

"More scum that give vampires a bad name." Naruto scowled, he was tired of seeing the pathetic excuses for vampires of this dimension, there seemed to be only a few exceptions, so far only one, Akasha.

Akasha moved on and broke the door open, there vampires at all sides, at least 15 of them were in the room.

"These numbers…" Akasha scanned the glaring vampire committee carefully, Naruto looked around and a mischievous idea popped up in his head.

"These may be a lot of vampires, but they can easily be taken down." Naruto pointed above them.

_The chandelier, I have to give him credit for this, he's pretty good. _Akasha grabbed Naruto's sword from his hilt.

_That's odd, the sword still has a blue light, it should reject her, like it does any other person who touched it. It may be because my blood flows through her veins._

The vampires attacked Naruto while Akasha attached herself to the wall. Naruto nearly fell over.

_She mastered that in one try, what the fuck?!_ Naruto jumped out of the way from an incoming attack, he had to teleport on more than one occasion to avoid the messy attacks from Lord Bloodriver's vampire crew. , he used ninja wire to get them to fill a circle, Akasha charged yokai into her blade and cut off the chandelier, coming down with it.

Naruto quickly backflipped out of the way, and watched as the chandelier broke all of their heads, a pool of blood formed around the chandelier.

"Thanks for the sword" The pink haired vampire tossed it to him. Her bow which held back her long pink hair was stained with blood, and Naruto's hair was by now a reddish, orange colour. They both felt uncomfortable and wanted to get out of the castle as soon as possible. They were tired, and not properly rested. Akasha's curiosity about herself and Naruto's quest to prevent a war spurred them onwards.

**The Throne Room **

"I didn't think they would be able to get past those 15 vampires, they must be strong, maybe vampires themselves. No matter, at max they are just children, skilled, but children all the same, however the one with the red cloak has increased his youkai aura. This could be alarming." Lord Bloodriver took note of what this could mean.

"Lord Bloodriver, I know the identities of the vampires trying to get inside, Akasha Bloodriver, and a blonde haired vampire with a cloak that resembles a fox, yet has the vampiric aura of a vampire." A black haired vampire bowed and reported.

"Rise, my friend, this is our lucky day, even though Akasha has only been gone for about 2 or 3 mere days it seems she has come running back to me, I think a punishment is due this time, we will wait till she arrives, and I will deal with them personally. I believe if this blonde increases his youkai aura more he will even be able to take on _**him**_." Lord Bloodriver grinned evilly

"About the plan Lord Bloodriver." The black haired vampire looked at the Lord of the castle demandingly

"Oh yes, we will enact that plan as soon as we get back and inject her with the blood, brainwash her, and then she becomes a major piece to our war, and maybe for some pleasure as well, she's grown beautifully don't you think?" Lord Bloodriver had a dark look on his face, the black haired vampire remained with a casual look plastered on his face.

"What about the blonde? He's amusing, since his yokai aura multiplied by 10 with the second tail, than if it reaches 6 tails than even I'm in trouble, though not by much." The black haired vampire stated

"Well, you'll put him down before that, right _**Alucard**_?"

"Yes, sir"

**Chapter done,**

**It's not Alucard from Hellsing, get that thought out of your head now!**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

As Akasha and Naruto made their way through the prison, they noticed just how lazy Lord Bloodriver was, with enough force, the cell gates could easily be broken, so they were cheap and low quality cells, even though the elder vampire probably had gold worth millions and millions of cash.

They kept going until they reached a silver door, it was easily twenty times bigger than them, and had a handle made of ebony. They could hear sounds from the other side, due to their enhanced hearing they could tell it was an organized patrol.

"Great, more vampires" Naruto complained in a whisper so he didn't alert anyone on the other side.

"You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place, so don't complain. All we're probably going to do is kill a bunch of _father's _pathetic slaves, and his sections in charge. Then we'll have to hurt him enough to leave him at our mercy, and to finish, we interrogate him, then I'm gonna kill him, his castle will crumble, and you and I will have our info. I hope your six tails are enough to take him." Akasha responded, and explained the basic plan.

She looked at a large grandfather clock, it was an odd 24 hour version, 11 hours of it were shaded in black while the other 13 were white, it was a magical one that changed monthly.

"It's been 3 hours and 46 minutes since I entered the castle, my third tail should be growing shortly, I don't have much time left, Akasha you have to leave when I grow my fifth tail, I won't be able to hold back the influence of…" Naruto stopped right there realizing what he was about to say.

"Of what? Continue…" Akasha looked at him expectantly, waiting for his mouth to move, Naruto figured it would come out sooner or later, he already told her he would explain it all later, so what was the harm.

"How about this? If you beat more vampires than me, then I'll tell you right after, but if I beat more than you I get to keep it a secret until after your dad is beaten to a pulp." Naruto proposed

Akasha nodded, they shook on the deal, right after they shook, Akasha twisted his arm and he was thrown to the ground. She rushed inside the room, and by then Naruto picked himself up, and smiled, he speeded towards her so fast that he was not even a blur to the naked eye.

"The intruders, take them out!" The leader of the patrol grabbed a bottle and threw it at Naruto's head, he could achieve proper aim, because he was on a platform above them. The bottle was rigged to magically explode.

"Shit" Naruto teleported in front of him and let his hellfireballs loose, the vampire burned to a quick death.

"One" Naruto's voice echoed across the room. Hearing this Akasha smirked, she had been fighting on the floor and she had already taken out four vampires, and had the skulls to prove it.

Naruto frowned, he didn't like losing any bet, and he wanted to hold out on her fearing him, because that's what everyone did back at the leaf village. Even vampires would fear the immortal unstoppable Kyuubi no Yoko, but he had a feeling, a feeling that he couldn't quite place his finger on, a feeling that he hoped would be right. That feeling was that Akasha wouldn't fear him or even react in anyway similar to those in the leaf village. His feeling stemmed from both of them having similar pasts as weapons, and vampire lord fathers. He suddenly found himself desperately not wanting Akasha to win, because he wasn't ready to tell her anything.

He teleported over to Akasha, and as payback for that dirty trick she pulled at the beginning he grabbed her and teleported her inside a prison. He liked teleporting, but it cost a lot of chakra, he could at max teleport twenty times a day. He teleported outside, wasting four teleports out of the few he had left. He threw the whole barrel of bottles down onto the ground.

There was a couple of screams, but most were dwarfed by the loud noise the explosion caused, vaporizing everything, but the V.I.P.s (Very Important Prisons). A few whimpers were heard from them.

Naruto laughed and felt happy he wouldn't have to say anything until the end of the castle trip. Akasha just wondered what exactly he was scared of telling her. She wouldn't care if the Shinigami himself was corrupting him, and that he would turn into a Devil, because she had already grown attached to the blonde vampire, and she wouldn't go back to loneliness.

They heard banging on the door, they went to investigate, and found a small boy, it was impossible for him to be any older than ten banging on the door.

"Naruto, I think we should open that one, the one in there seems to be sentient. He most likely hasn't been experimented on yet." Akasha told Naruto, who nodded and used the yoki of his tails, this quickly corroded the iron door and burned a huge wall.

A small boy with blonde hair raised up his arms and started crying from the sight of vampires, he couldn't be older than 10 years old.

"I don't wanna die, please if I have to die than at least don't do those weird things other people did to my dad and my mom, kill me quickly!" The boy sobbed harder, small horns started growing out of his head, his eyes had a reddish glow to them.

"This child, is a Kishin (Demon Lord), they're also S class monsters, said to be rivals of vampires." Akasha informed Naruto, who was from a different dimension so he didn't know these kind of things.

Naruto approached the boy, he kneeled down to the boy's level and grabbed his hand, his face held a warmth, and a reassuring smile.

"We came here to destroy the Lord of this Castle, we are not the foolish slaves of Lord Bloodriver, now there is no point of hiding or crying in self-pity, what is done is done, no one can reverse the past." Naruto held out his hand, the other blonde took it and got up.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked him

"Tenmei…Mikogami" Mikogami's horns went back into his head, and his eyes turned into a plain gray shade.

Mikogami flinched, his face was frozen in horror as the aura of Naruto's two tails was almost too great for a child to withstand. Naruto wondered how to deal with the situation, he didn't think for long, as Akasha spoke up.

"Unseal yourself, then you won't feel the aura as much, you'll get more resistant to it." Akasha told Mikogami, Mikogami did as he was told and found that he wasn't bowing or on the floor.

"Thanks miss…"

"Akasha" Akasha didn't want to reveal her last name as that would cause chaos, confusion and violence. Mikogami turned his head to Naruto, who seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with his mother's sword, polishing it and making sure it was in pristine condition whenever he got the chance, this made him unaware of his surroundings.

"And thank you Mr…"

"…" Naruto was staring at the blood and the glowing blue marks on the sword.

"Mr…"

"Huh, oh, I'm Naruto." Naruto snapped out of it, he looked at the exit to the prison cells.

"Naruto, we can't teleport him outside, he has no support, no family, and he won't be able to sustain himself." Akasha pointed out

"Then I guess, he'll have to come with us." Naruto looked amused at the possibility

"It's too dangerous for a child like him." Akasha stated, she tried to think of something else, but couldn't find a solution. Having a human take care of him was impossible, because if he ever showed his horns, he'd be tortured mutilated and hailed as a devil. She wasn't allowed to think for long as she heard heavy footsteps.

The figure that appeared from the shadows was clearly a humanoid, but with what he wore, you'd think he was a human long ago, but all the rested was a corrupt soul. He wore armor that would be reserved for a Templar knight in the 11th and 12th centuries. It was now 700 years after the 1100s so that kind of clothing was out of place for the time, but it was to be expected in a vampire castle.

"Hand the child over, he is far too valuable to be allowed to roam free." The knight held out his hand, only for it to receive its first injury in 680 years. It was a scratch charged by yoki inflicted by the weakest monster present.

"You won't take me, like you took my family!" Mikogami yelled out.

"You, you seemed to be human once, tell me, before we begin, what was your name?" Naruto asked

"What does it matter?" The knight said, not seeing the point.

"I wish to know the name of the one, the one who I'll utterly destroy and humiliate." Naruto pointed his sword at the knight, who drew his black blade.

"I was known as many things, the Conqueror, the Harbinger of Chaos, the Immortal, but you may call me Ausar. I propose a duel between both of us, we'll see who humiliates who." Ausar spoke, he signaled Naruto towards a circle on the ground.

"You don't have to do this Naruto." Akasha told him, but Mikogami was pumping his fist up and down.

"Kick his ass Naruto nii-san!"

Naruto nodded, the ring was automatically covered in a barrier, Ausar's black blade was swung, aiming to quickly decapitate his opponent, Naruto jumped on the blade and tried to corrode it with his tails, but the blade simply absorbed the energy, become more ominous than before.

_Looks like I'll have to fight fair. _Naruto grumbled, he didn't have time for this, his third tail would grow soon, and he hadn't even reached the castle keep, or even close.

Naruto aimed to cut his opponent in two, but his strike was parried with practiced ease. Naruto decided to trick his opponent, he aimed for a thrust into the stomach, but instead he threw the sword. It flew towards Ausar with incredible speed, but Ausar raised his shield just in time to block the hit, the sword cracked the shield, taking a decent bit of the shield off in broken bits.

"Fool, you do not let go of your weapon in a knight's duel, you will now pay for violating that rule, painfully." Ausar smirked, he tried to kick the blade of his shield, and payed for his mistake, painfully. Ausar heard a voice.

"**You will not harm… you who have tried to harm my child, shall pay for your mistake painfully." **

For the briefest moment, Ausar thought he saw an angry redheaded woman try to tear his helpless body to bits, then he felt it. The agony of the white light piercing the depths of his blackened soul, it was so painful it rendered him unable to move, he fell down on his knees and let go of his weapon.

Naruto smirked, the sword rejected him, the vampire walked over to Ausar and grabbed his mother's sword.

"Any last words?" Naruto knew that it was traditional in a knight's duel to allow last words before the winning knight killed the losing knight. Ausar never thought he would have to say this, but…

"You mother's a fucking bit-" Ausar's head rolled to the floor before he was allowed finish that sentence. The barrier dissipated, leaving Naruto free to leave. The black soul roamed around for a while, looking for something to possess, the dead vampires were too weak and crushed, and the rest were just ragdolls of corrupt miasma. None were suitable for possession. He looked around and saw Akasha, yes she would do fine.

Akasha could see the black soul speeding towards her, she was dodging it for a while, when Naruto suddenly had an idea. He pushed Akasha out of the way and forced the black soul into his body. The black soul disappeared, and then was forced out of Naruto's body. It now looked blue, rather than black as if it was purified.

A familiar cloak phased into view, that same skull, the same scythe, there were no differences.

"Alucard, so you ended up here." The skeletal being clearly looked amused, as he ate the blue soul.

"Death! You can travel dimensions, so does that mean you brought father back?!" Naruto was panicking slightly, he couldn't defeat Death now, at least not alone like last time.

"Your father, Dracula died between dimensions, I have no place there." Death stated

"Why do you serve this castle?" Naruto asked

"I am to serve whoever wields the Crimson Stone." Death was bored of this talk so he came to do what he was commanded to.

"Now Alucard, cease your attack." Death said boredly, knowing there was 0% chance Naruto would cease his attack.

"I will not" Alucard frowned, knowing what would happen next, and was eager to prevent it from happening.

"Then you will regret it" Death tried to freeze Alucard, but Akasha got in his way. She was levitated at least 100 feet

"Grrrgh" Akasha didn't have any armor so she was simply frozen in her place. Death automatically stopped freezing, and let her fall to the floor, Naruto used his gravity jump to catch Akasha, his cape spread out, slowing his fall, he fell to the ground peacefully, while Akasha was feeling very weak.

She started to pant heavily, Naruto looked at her ad analyzed her, she wouldn't last long as her yoki was drained away from her, Death started to laugh, he faded from view, making Naruto grit his teeth in anger. Her life seemed to be fading.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Naruto looked around, he saw, some things he couldn't see before, many blackened souls were wandering around, the souls of the other dead littered the room.

"Did Death do this, no he couldn't have." Naruto felt power rushing through, Akasha's eyes were closing due to lack of yoki. Naruto felt words coming to his lips, he let them flow out of his mouth freely.

**Soul Steal **All the souls came rushing towards him, each one of them rushed into his body, which absorbed each and every one of them. His power started to grow, he bit into Akasha and injected blood into her to give her that power. The soul energy left him, he felt as he was before.

Her eyes slowly started to open, her head tilted sideways, Naruto felt happiness, he almost cried, but his face failed to remain emotionless, he had a big grin on his face, and his eyes started to get wet.

"I thought he took your soul." Naruto whispered, his heart had these indescribable feelings of pain, anger, relief, happiness, and sorrow.

"I'm sorry, I worried you two horribly, didn't I?" Akasha wan't sure how to put her emotions into words.

"Damn right you did Akasha nee-chan, I can't believe you put Naruto nii-san through that!" Mikogami was mad at her for almost making Naruto cry. He wasn't paying attention when Death froze her and drained her of all her yoki.

"Shut up Mikogami" Naruto still had wet eyes, he didn't feel like continuing with words.

"Let's just continue, there's not much time left till the third tail." Naruto speeded ahead, Akasha and Mikogami trailed behind him, Akasha had to grab Mikogami's hand so he wouldn't fall behind. They crossed another of the doors made with the specific seal that only let vampires get through the door. Mikogami had to quickly stumble past it so it wouldn't close on him.

**Outer wall area**

They scaled up the outer wall finding a lot of skeletons, there was the occasional misplaced head floating around that Naruto had to slice in two. Akasha liked the idea of having something which you could slice random heads with, so she was thinking of getting one.

Mikogami was wondering what they were going to do when they got outside, he could see the beautiful blood moon lighting up the sky. Naruto spotted an elevator and ran towards it, Akasha smashed the steel door down, and they all sat in the dull gray box waiting for it to go up. It was a bumpy ride up, both Naruto and Akasha were used to head pressure and disorientation, but Mikogami wasn't, so he vomited on the floor.

The three of them were forced to go to a door to the right, since there was no way right, Akasha saw a cross, but didn't even flinch from its sight. Naruto ripped off the cross from the wall and sealed it.

Mikogami was confused at why he did that, but kept his mouth shut. Naruto had an idea, it would prevent Mikogami from being a hindrance in battle. He would seal Mikogami whenever a fight happened, he whispered the plan to Akasha and she agreed.

They encountered some axe knights, Akasha hit them with their own axe, cracking their heads, and Naruto simply sliced their heads off. These kind of battles were the ones in which sealing Mikogami was unnecessary.

They continued to walk forward, and went upwards whenever they could, they entered a room and felt a door slam shut behind them, it was pure obsidian, so they couldn't smash through,, they were trapped. Naruto sensed danger coming and sealed Mikogami, who couldn't understand what was happening. A gem flashed at the two for a second and blinded them long enough to copy their weight, height, skill set, and equipment.

"Enough of this foolishness." Naruto's sword pierced the gem which was trying to copy the Kyuubi chakra, but failing.

A perfect copy of Akasha was faster than a perfect copy of Naruto, as she had a more limited skill set.

"Hey, how about we switch enemies?" Akasha asked Naruto who nodded, and stood in front of doppelganger Akasha.

The doppelganger Akasha went for one of her signature drop kicks, but it never hit, since Naruto used one of his tails to swat doppelganger Akasha's body to the floor, Naruto had mastered some techniques he only used with the Kyuubi's chakra and decided to use one of them.

**Corruption **Naruto raised his hands and grabbed doppelganger Akasha the neck, black liquid started to ooze out of his fingers and on to her seemingly pure, pure skin. It latched onto her, slowing her down, doppelganger Akasha seemed to go for a suicide technique as she charged her whole body with yoki and ran towards him, after Naruto decided he didn't want to get corrupted and released his hold on her neck. Naruto sidestepped out of the way, and realized doppelganger Akasha was going for real Akasha.

He rushed to save Akasha from his own idiot mistake, but could just watch as doppelganger Akasha spurred on, affected by his 'corruption.'

**An ending unlike all my other endings, this is the first time I cut a fight like this. **

**Anyway as usual read and review, I'm putting up a poll you guys might want to check out, it'll be there for a little while. **

**I'm unsure about a lot of things like transformations, familiars, and summons. Should the familiar be human (someone in Narutoverse we know), an animal (but, isn't that reserved for summons.) or some youkai (Demon, or whatever). If you have any other suggestions, besides the pairing. (its stated on strictly and I'm not going back on my word.) **

**Did you like me making Mikogami younger, or would you have preferred him to be 15? I got the idea of making him younger, because he got defensive over Touhou Fuhai flirting with Akasha. So it would make sense if he considered her his Onee-san. That's in the latest R+V chapter, which I didn't really like. I definitely didn't like Akuha suddenly turning to the light side of the force. Speaking of them, for those who like them as characters they'll come, but it'll be after a timeskip obviously. A big one too.**

**I'm debating whether I should add youkai academy and Tsukune, I'll obviously mention youkai academy, and Tsukune at least once, due to Mikogami becoming the headmaster.**

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

Doppelganger Akasha rushed to obliterate Akasha, who was still fighting doppelganger Naruto, fake Naruto didn't have the 'rejection' trait on his sword, so Akasha could easily grab it, or at least try to grab it. Fake Naruto teleported behind Akasha to catch her on her blind spot, but Akasha saw the red light that signified the fake's place of reappearance, so she put one hand on the floor and turned to face the fake who was ready to lop her head off.

She kicked it with both her and had the full force of her body backing her. This made the fake Naruto crash into a wall. He would have to recover before doing anything, but he wasn't out of the fight.

Doppelganger Akasha rushed at real Akasha, the miasma now covered her whole body except her face in black energy, Akasha bared her fangs at her fake and a fire like yoki aura covered her body. Her red eyes glistened in the dim light. Her enemy came for her, and managed to grab her arm, spreading the corruption to Akasha, who used the opportunity to toss her into the wall adjacent to her, leaving a big dent in the beige wall.

Fake Naruto pounced on her from a small corner of the room, since Akasha was in a corner of the room, it was almost impossible to evade, and she didn't have enough time to do that. The actual Naruto had gotten to the otherside of the room and jumped in front of the attack, impaling himself with his fake sword.

Naruto's yoki aura started to increase drastically, enough to make all beings, whether copies or not freeze, a third tail emerged from the cloak, fighting its way out of Naruto's cloak and into the air. Naruto blurred out of sight and clawed at his fake version, who was too slow, and too weak to resist anything.

A large cut filled with dark energy was left on the fake's body, but since they were fakes created by a gem they felt no pain, or remorse for what they did. Akasha slowly lifted herself from the floor, still struggling with corruption, which now spread to her body.

The now, almost animal like Naruto recalled the corruption from her body, and this stopped Akasha from feeling the agony of it, burning her body away.

The corruption on doppelganger Akasha's body still remained, it was now on her face, eating her away, but despite that she still stood to fight, because she felt no pain.

Naruto forced chakra arms out of his body, looking to grab his fake, the fake dodged, and dodged, but in the end couldn't keep up with the speed of the arms, and fell over. The fake disappeared in a red light, and reappeared behind Naruto with a blue ball of energy in one hand.

**Rasengan **the blue ball collided with Naruto's back, enough to leave a burn on him, despite the protection of the chakra cloak, Naruto fell over, his arms crushed the floor, leaving a hole in the ground.

Akasha, meanwhile saw the odd ball of spiraling energy, and many questions suddenly came, distracting her, so doppelganger Akasha managed to grab her neck, corruption affecting her again. She was being choked and burned constantly, this affected her tolerance to pain, and also made her paralyzed, so she couldn't exactly punch her fake version out of the way like usual.

"**You resorted to ninjutsu! Well fine, no more holding back on you!" **Naruto let out a roar, which knocked all of the people standing up over, Naruto had much more stability than the rest, but all others fell on their bottoms. The jinchuriki blurred out of sight and appeared above the rest, at the top of the room. Naruto held his sword between his teeth and went for execution, but his copy was fast enough to get out of his way. Then his copy was stuck dodging unpredictable swipes of blood red energy, but he failed and got pierced by Naruto's claws. Naruto finished him by lopping his head off with the other claw. His fake had absolutely no blood, and was almost like a doll, a completely hollow one. Except for the fact that he had a skeleton.

Akasha got up, trying to ignore the pain. Her fake came at her almost immediately, in a zigzag pattern, aiming to crush her ribcage. Akasha, still shaky, saw everything in a blur. The fist coming to her face was almost inevitable. She flew and made a crater on the wall, blood started seeping from her head, she stared at her fake angrily.

The world was still quite blurry to her, but her red eyes flashed with anger, moving at her fake, she grabbed the pink hair she also possessed and swung the fake into the ground. She continued, not relenting to a being that felt no remorse. She began smashing her fake under her shoe, she kept stomping until there was a visible hole.

Then she kneeled down to her fake's face, and started to punch, and punch until she was able to regain control of her anger and stop seeing the world in a blurry red. She stared at her fake's face, and couldn't see it, instead she saw a hole and a small crater in the ground.

_That was overkill. _Naruto surveyed the area, and saw the door that was previously in their way lifting up, the bodies of the two doppelgangers were absorbed back into the gem, Akasha's corruption was absorbed by the three tailed Naruto, who now was on all fours.

Naruto handed a black scroll to Akasha, the one he had used to seal Mikogami. He then speeded forward, it was obvious he was losing control, and the sheer weight of the dark aura was forcing him down, if he tried to stand, the power he was wielding would break his back, coupled with the influence of whatever turned him into an animal, he would lose control soon.

They moved extremely fast from that point, Naruto took giant leaps up the wall of the castle, causing parts of it to crumble, whatever demons lurking in that part of the castle were crushed, and neither of the two paid any attention to them, even though their screams littered the area. They came across more 'vampires only' doors, but they only entered one on top of the tower. Akasha had to use her new wall walking technique to even keep up. They eventually reached another one of those doors, Naruto just smashed through it.

**In the Castle keep**

"Master, they're getting closer, do I take any prisoner? Or dispose of them all?" Death hissed, to a regally dressed vampire with a blood red cloak.

"Kill the two misfits, and bring me her… understood?" The vampire played with a stone around his neck.

"Your wish is my command." Death floated off in the red moonlight, he vanished without a trace.

**The Clock tower area**

"**Do you know where we are?**" Naruto asked his companion

"I'm not sure, the fact that we're outdoors could mean anything, I never really come anywhere near these parts, I'm sorry." Akasha replied

"**It doesn't matter, I feel HIM!" **Naruto launched himself forward in rage as he stumbled through most the area, breaking many pots and vases along the way, and a good portion of the floor.

"Wait a sec, I don't have the same kind of insane speed like you, I won't manage to keep up." Akasha panted, Naruto stopped, he dropped onto to the floor and face planted himself into the floor.

"**Get on my back." ** Naruto waited, and waited…

"WHAAAT?!" Akasha refused to treat him like a horse.

"**This isn't the time for this!**" Naruto grumbled in frustration, he was waiting there foolishly, while Akasha was taking her sweet time.

"Okay…okay" Akasha jumped onto his back.

Naruto leaped past the ghosts that were in the area, it was rather annoying to see so many transparent souls floating around, pitifully.

There were a couple of demons in his way, but unlike in his 2 tails state, where they would've caused him some trouble, Naruto easily dodged their attacks, and Akasha used his sword to injure, or behead them, they either screamed in pain, and ran away, or they died, and turned into flames. Either way they could see Death's skull collecting their souls for a moment, and then he was gone. Akasha thought it was rather creepy, Naruto was apathetic about it.

They reached an area indoors, where they could see thousands of huge gears turning, they also constantly heard the swinging of a pendulum.

"Oh, this is the clock tower." Akasha informed Naruto

"**So? Why should I care?" **Naruto was simply irritated with the castle at this point, despite the fact it was his idea.

"First of all, it's really close to the throne room, where my father always spends his time, second, there are supposed to be demons that can turn you into stone by touching you." Akasha stated, she looked up, and sure enough there were random heads that looked like a head of a Medusa, floating around.

"**Medusa heads" **Naruto frowned, they were rather annoying in his father's castle. Akasha stayed on his back, hoping none of them would touch him, but they weren't so fortunate.

They couldn't see some spikes under one of the gears, so when Naruto leaped to it, he impaled himself, and struggled to get his claws off the spikes, Akasha grabbed his body for dear life, since spikes were right under them as well. Naruto got frustrated, and blew them up with the amount of chakra he poured into them. This pushed them both sideways, and they fell on one of the gears below.

A medusa head touched them both, and they froze up, a cold sensation went through their bodies as they turned to stone.

A medusa head has much weaker magic than an actual Medusa, so Akasha's vampire aura broke the stone in a few seconds, while Naruto broke it instantly, by burning his way out. They easily climbed through the rest of the place, slowly and carefully.

Rain leaked down, through the roof.

"**Get off my back Akasha, there's no need for this anymore, Death is waiting up there." **Akasha got off his back, and took away his sword. Naruto looked as confused as he could be, when his face was barely visible, and his red aura was supposed to influence his mind and make him angry.

"You won't be able to use it anyway, it'll be a hindrance if you carry it between your teeth." Akasha explained

"**You just like it don't you? Admit it." **Naruto grinned

"This thing? Not really, I'm sure there are swords a lot better than this one." Akasha cracked a smirk

"Hmph, I'll believe it when I see it." Naruto crossed his tails. He slowly began to climb the stairs, Akasha carefully walked up the creaking wooden boards and went up the roof.

**The roof**

"Ah, Alucard, and Lady Akasha, so nice of you to join me." Death looked at the two figures emerging from the shadows.

"**You know I'm here to destroy you, or at least banish you, you're not the only Shinigami, and life will not become eternal if you die anyway. So cut the theatrics!" **Naruto hissed

"You're no fun Alucard, where's the other fool!" Death demanded angrily

"**You'll never find him Death, so why don't we begin?" **Naruto's menacing aura increased, making the air almost unbreathable, Akasha and Death were unaffected, but some demons that needed to breathe air dropped dead.

"Very well, but first hand over Lady Akasha, and I promise I'll make this quick." Death ordered

"**Akasha isn't an object in my possession…" **Naruto grinned

"Forget it Shinigami! I'm not going back to my parents." Akasha yelled in defiance

"Then you leave me no choice." Death raised his skeletal body from a hunchback position and floated into the air.

His scythe materialized into his hands, he aimed to cut off Naruto's head very quickly, so he could complete his mission, his opponent wasn't one who would easily yield.

**Rasengan **The force of the jutsu was enough to blow back Death's scythe, and his nonexistent body flew back a few paces. Akasha lunged at the reaper, intent on driving Naruto's blade through his thick skull.

Death whipped out one of his annoying magic spells, and put a barrier around himself, making Akasha face plant into practically nothing. He flung her body aside, leaving her hanging off the top of the tower.

The field looked more like some kind of arena, tall obsidian spikes encircled the top of the tower, the spikes were three times taller than the form Death took, which was about at least 12 feet tall.

Naruto's sword lay on the flat top of the tower, Death moved to kick it down to the ground below, stories and stories downward, but Naruto shielded his sword with his body leaving him vulnerable to Death's scythe. A big gash ran along his body, blood flowing freely on to the floor.

Akasha forced herself upward, and flipped onto the platform, Naruto hurried to her side.

"You two are already hurt, one is bleeding while the other has random cuts, and I am uninjured, at the rate this battle is going, I will tell you to give up, time may not be precious to us immortals, but I have better things to do than deal with riffraff like you. Alucard I'm starting to wonder how exactly you beat me, even without your cloak, last time, and yet you are losing so miserably now." Death gazed at the two, boredly.

"**The greatest failing of all immortals, arrogance, don't speak as if the battle is already won fool." **Naruto spat corrosive acid on to the floor. Death looked amused, he lashed out against Naruto with his scythe, moving at a speed of Mach 1, the only thing that let Naruto evade was his instincts.

Death threw a burning a sickle at Akasha, who caught it. That was a mistake, it exploded in her face, pushing her onto her butt. Death stabbed her with his scythe in the stomach, making her cough up blood.

**Blood Claw **Death flew into the air, dropping his scythe, the claws had basically flown at him in the manner of a magical beam, or a bullet, they were propelled by black yoki, and the move was designed to tear into the flesh of people.

Naruto picked Akasha off the scythe, she crawled behind some of the destroyed tower, bleeding badly. The blonde moved away from Akasha in fear of his yoki damaging her.

"So she's out of the fight, she wouldn't have lasted long anyway, nor can she heal that wound, she'll pass out soon." Death mocked the Naruto, at the current status of the battle.

"**You know Death, for a Shinigami, you sure do talk a lot, it looks like I'll have to shut you up!" **Naruto smirked, despite the blood coming out of his mouth.

The jinchuriki's vampire fangs elongated, his aura began to grow bigger, a fourth tail grew out of his bottom, this time a good portion of his skin blackened, and his eyes became white and hollow.

Red and blue bubble like energy gathered, spinning around to create an odd purple sphere in front of Naruto's mouth.

"**I'LL BASH YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!"**

Death was unimpressed, he floated around sluggishly, and waited…and waited…, until Naruto's attack was complete.

**Tailed Beast Ball **Naruto's attack flew right past Death, blowing up a good portion of the tower adjacent to the clock tower.

"See! This is pointless, you can't touch me without divine, or soul energy attacks, you clearly have none, so you can't beat me." Death charged up a black ball and flung it at Akasha. Naruto countered with the Rasengan.

_Divine attacks? That sword, it gave off a white light back when Naruto was dueling that night, then when he touched the hilt, the white light pierced him, and he screamed in agony. Thatcan't be an elemental or physical attack, it must be a divine one, so if only I can drill the sword into his head. _Akasha thought while clenching her stomach in pain, a vampire normally healed these injuries in a few minutes, but whatever Death did would take a while to heal. Akasha edged towards the sword slowly.

Meanwhile Naruto and Death were trading blows as equals, they were of the same speed, and strength. Naruto used his claws and teeth, while Death used his scythe.

_I don't have many of these. _Naruto pulled out a musket, what was unique was the silver bullet as ammo, he aimed at Death's head and fired. It simply bounced off Death's head.

"Is this a joke Alucard?" Death laughed at him

"You idiot Naruto! I should seriously get you a monster dictionary, silver bullets are only good for vampires and werewolves!" Akasha yelled out

"Enough of this stupidity, I'll finish this!" Death's cloak spread out, the whole platform was lifted off the ground, like some powerful wind jutsu was being used.

"**Damn it" **Naruto groaned in frustration as his sword was sliding off, he rushed after it, but Death rushed to him and distracted him, by aiming another attack at his head. Naruto had to jump to evade it. Akasha's body started going limp, she slid over to Naruto's sword.

"**You are needed in this battle… STAND UP AND FIGHT!" **The voice within Naruto's sword yelled at Akasha, who found her strength returning. Picking it up, she stood up at the skeletal being and glared at him. The wounds to her internal organs were completely healed by the spirit. She made her way to the ominous entity known as Death.

Death's increasing demonic aura, was due to the fact that he was creating a black hole which was sucking in the jinchuriki slowly.

"I'll make you suffer!" Death pulled at his scythe and struck the Kyuubi jinchuriki in the leg.

**Black Lightning **Naruto was struck in the body, dead on. The four tailed vampire had to recover, he leaped back ten paces, and drooled out some more blood, his body was soaked in it now.

_The power to turn blood into strength, Dark Metamorphosis, unknown by most vampires except a select few. _A voice in his head told him

**Dark Metamorphosis **The blood surrounding him rose and made a circle with odd unknown markings, probably an ancient language around him. He slowly absorbed all of it.

Death came to him again, raising his hand, he called forth his lightning.

**Black Lightning **Naruto batted the lightning away effortlessly, but his blood loss and damage took his toll on him, and made him unable to avoid five of Death's sickles, which pierced into him. He moved sluggishly, away from the black hole, which now sucked him inwards.

"You won't win this Death." Akasha emerged from behind Naruto's fallen body. Death laughed

"If someone with a yoki aura as strong as his failed, then how could a weakling like you even think of challenging me?" Death had orders to bring the princess alive, so he would, but there was no restriction on how broken her body was when he delivered her to his master.

**Prison of Encirclement **Nine bones fell from the sky, it was a barrier type technique. Death entered the barrier, and slammed his scythe to the floor.

"Shall we begin, Bloodriver bitch?" Death grinned wickedly, he raised his hand, using his yoki drain technique again, but this time Akasha didn't freeze, the spirit protected her from it.

The vampire charged, her pink flowed into the air as she jumped, mirroring a red headed kunoichi from the elemental nations.

Death grabbed her neck and slammed her into the ground, this time the spirit actually came out of the sword and binded Death before he could behead her. As soon as Akasha moved out of the way the spirit rushed back into the sword.

"I-Impossible, I'm supposed to have dominance over all souls!" Death screamed furiously. Blood started to flow out of Akasha's mouth, as she started smiling.

"As long as one of us stands, you'll never win." Akasha stared Death right in his hollow eyes.

Meanwhile, Naruto was forcing himself up, his energy levels spiked up, he rushed to the circle and found Death and Akasha fighting each other, he still retained four tails as surely as the moon was getting redder. It was now a clear red, but not quite the color of his blood.

Akasha and Death got into another lock, but it was clear Death was stronger, so Akasha had to keep breaking locks to keep her head. She didn't have a single opportunity to injure Death as Death had almost no holes in his fighting style.

_I need a distraction. _

Just then Naruto came charging, and shattered Death's barrier, making him suddenly turn around in confusion. Death prepared another black lightning, which struck Naruto timely. But this gave Akasha the opening she was looking for.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" She struck him where the brain would be. Death took two steps back, as the white light pierced his skull. He started fading in black smoke, but instead of looking mad, he had a neutral look on his face.

"Since you've defeated me, I suppose I'll tell you something about any dimension. Two of the same body, and soul id, can't exist in the same dimension. The old one is deleted. And if you wish to know, my master is the self-proclaimed oldest vampire, he's very pathetic, but extremely strong. You and I shall meet again Alucard…"

"**Wait, WHAAAAAT?!" **

**And done with chapter**

**Reminder for when Naruto acts like a jerk, he can't think very straight, because of the Kyuubi's influence on his mind, he's easily irritated and frustrated, because of his strain.**

**Also tell me whether this sucks or not, it's one of my longest fights, and I was listening to music, which obviously influenced how I wrote it. Mikogami's absence is due to the face Naruto and Akasha think its way too dangerous. For those who don't like the castle, it ends in two chapters, with two fights. Naruto's scrolls are all sealed inside a seal on his body, Akasha has the one on Mikogami.**

**Now about the recent Naruto/Rosario+Vampire chapters:**

**658#: Madara is alive again for some dumb bullshit pulled by Obito/Zetsu, Obito almost got TNJd a few chapters back. Madara is somehow super strong, and the bijuu stand no chance against him due to his eyes. What kind of dumb crap is this Kishimoto? The bijuu should be way stronger than Madara, but because of your Uchiha fanboyism this is what happens.**

**659# Zetsu somehow ran all the way to Nagato's grave and got a Rinnegan. So that means Zetsu travels at superspeeds. **

**66.4# After a seriously lame plan (I mean seriously, who bases a trump card on the enemy turning to the 'good' side.) Tsukune and Moka turn into the new Shinso. All of the previous chapters (66, 66.2, 66.3) were better than this. I mean Akuha or Aqua or whatever you want to call her, I liked her as an enemy. I'm someone who liked **

**Well I'm done with my rants.**

**Remember to read and review **or **I WILL TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AND DO IT FOR YOU!****  
**

**Adieu!**


End file.
